


It's not too late

by koorime_yu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorime_yu/pseuds/koorime_yu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando finalmente ne uscì, Castiel trasse un respiro profondo e molto umano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not too late

Quando finalmente ne uscì, Castiel trasse un respiro profondo e molto umano.

Si guardò le mani, stringendole e rilassandole come se si stesse provando un paio di guanti, come aveva fatto la prima volta che aveva indossato quel tramite, così tanti anni prima.

Il mondo era cambiato, eppure, ai suoi occhi, sembrava sempre lo stesso: pieno di bellezza, meraviglia e brulicante dell’opera più imperfetta e bella di suo Padre.

Sorrise, desiderando solo spiegare le ali e riprovare la piacevole sensazione del vento tra le sue piume, volando sugli oceani e attraverso i continenti, ma aveva prima qualcos’altro da fare – qualcosa di più importante.

«Quando tutta questa merda sarà finita» gli aveva detto Dean un pomeriggio assolato di metà settembre, «credo che mi piacerebbe tornarmene in Kansas, ricominciare d’accapo. Magari mi apro un’officina». Aveva riso, aveva scosso la testa e aveva preso un sorso di birra ghiacciata. Castiel ricordava perfettamente il percorso che una singola gocciolina aveva fatto sul vetro incurvato, prima di morire tra le dita di Dean, e sapeva quale fosse l’unico posto dove Dean avrebbe potuto vivere.

Lawrence lo accolse ricoperta di un soffice manto di neve, con l’eco delle risate dei bambini e chiacchiericcio spinta dal vento e il tramonto che tingeva tutto di un caldo arancione.

Ma Dean non c’era.

Castiel rimase immobile, in silenzio, davanti al nome inciso sulla lapide.

«Ciao, Cas» lo richiamò una voce rauca, facendolo voltare, «sapevo che saresti tornato, prima o poi, vecchio mio».

«Sam» lo salutò, rispondendo mite al sorriso nostalgico dell’anziano che lo raggiunse, bardato da un pesante cappotto e un mazzo di fiori fresco tra le mani. Lo poggiò sul terreno brinato, liberando il marmo dalla neve accumulatasi, e tornando infine accanto all’altro.

«Quando?»

Sam sospirò, una maschera di rughe che raccontavano la storia di una vita e una lacrima imprigionata nell’angolo dell’occhio.

«La settimana scorsa»

Castiel stirò le labbra, i pugni stretti e gli occhi pieni di rammarico.

«Avresti dovuto dirglielo» cominciò Sam, infilandosi le mani in tasca, «non si è mai sposato né avuto figli. Avresti dovuto dirglielo».

Castiel non chiese di cosa parlasse o come facesse a saperlo. La verità era che era sempre stato evidente, che era sempre stato tra loro, anche a lui, pronto a essere detto quando fosse arrivato il tempo adatto. Poi il tempo gli era stato strappato via e proprio da Dean.

«Posso ancora farlo» rispose lui, guardando verso l’alto.

Era riuscito a scappare dal Paradiso e poteva tornarci, doveva solo trovare il modo. E aveva tutta l’eternità per provarci.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la [Quarta settimana del Cow-T 3](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/53766.html) di [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/) ed ispirata a [questo gifset](http://koorimeyu.tumblr.com/post/42786748756/catboatventure-living-death-au-after) ♥


End file.
